Disaster
sixteen years after the final episode of BATV: Legacy of the Troopers. Micahel "Mike" Peterson is now an retired military officer, now an avid pliot going through devastating break-up of his long-time girlfriend, Jenna Carver, also an retired military officer and mother of his two children and planning a trip to San Francisco with his 31-year-old daughter Stacie (from an previous marriage) and his children from Jenna; 13-year-old son, Mikey J. and 10-year-old daughter, J.C. Meanwhile, Caltech seismologist Lawrence Hayes and his colleague Dr. Kim Park are at Hoover Damdoing research for a new earthquake predicting model when a nearby and previously unknown fault ruptures. This triggers a 7.1 magnitude earthquake that collapses the dam and kills Park after he rescues a little girl and throws her to Hayes as he falls to the collapsing ground. When Mike is called into work because of this, Stacie goes with Jenna's new boyfriend Daniel Riddick to San Francisco, instead of Mike. She promises her father to look out her for younger half-siblings. Hayes discovers that the San Andreas Fault is shifting and will soon cause a major earthquake, thereby destroying cities along the fault line. Jenna is having lunch at a hotel in Downtown LA with Daniel's sister Susan when the fault shifts triggering a 9.1 magnitude earthquake, with Susan among the casualties during the event. Rather than reporting for emergency rescue duty, Mike saves Jenna from the collapsing building, and they escape the city aboard his helicopter, barely managing to swerve around the US Bank Tower as it comes crumbling down. In San Francisco, Daniel brings Stacie to his office where she meets Ben, an engineer from England seeking employment and his sister, Olivia. Olivia meets Mikey J. When she asked why is he nicknamed Mikey J, he explains that his first and middle names were from his father and grandfather. Mikey J. takes an attraction towards Olivia. Daniel and Stacie leave the premises, leaving Mikey J. and J.C. with Olivia and Ben, but become trapped in their car in the parking garage after a string of earthquakes. Daniel flees but Stacie is found by Mikey J. and J.C. and they try to get her out, until Ben and Olivia, arrive and team up with the siblings to help her escape. Mikey J. injures his left arm in the process of saving his older sister. They then find a working phone in Chinatown while J.C. uses her training as an girl scout to tend to Mikey J.'s injured arm and Stacie calls Mike and Jenna, who fly to San Francisco to save them. When Jenna and Mike hears that Daniel left Stacie, Jenna leaves and message on his phone threatening to kill him for leaving Stacie and telling that Mikey J. was right that Daniel was an douchebag. En route, Mike's helicopter fails, forcing him to make an emergency landing at a shopping mall in Bakersfield. Amid the chaos of looting, he steals a truck and he and Jenna escape. They come across an older couple broken down on the side of the road where the San Andreas Fault has opened up, blocking the road and the couple, who happen to own an airplane, agree to give it up in exchange for Mike's vehicle. In San Francisco, Stacie, Ben, Olivia, Mikey J. and J.C. are trying to find a place to signal Mike, as the point they agreed to meet at, Coit Tower, is engulfed in flames. On approach, Mike and Jenna are forced to parachute in the city when a 9.6 magnitude quake hits the city, becoming the largest earthquake in history. Much of the city is left in ruins and The Taylor and the Peterson siblings narrowly survive. Mike and Jenna, realizing they cannot make their way through the destroyed city, are able to commandeer a boat only to see that the water in the bay is beginning to recede, indicating that a mega tsunami is approaching. As it approaches, Stacie, Mikey J., J.C., Ben, and Olivia run into a building under construction which Daniel helped design. Mike and Jenna, accompanied by dozens of other people in boats, manage to make it over the wave before it crests, barely avoiding a huge cargo ship caught up in the wave. They then watch in horror as the giant tsunami hits the Golden Gate Bridge with the enormous cargo ship, which snaps the center span cleanly in two; Daniel is among those killed when a loose shipping container crushes him. The wave then proceeds into the ruined city, swamping cruise ships, killing thousands and flooding the building Stacie, Mikey J. and J.C. are in. Jenna and Mike make their way through the flooded downtown area and are finally able to locate their kids and their friends as the building begins to sink beneath the water. Mike dives into the building to save Stacie as she becomes unconscious while trapped underwater, while Jenna breaks into the building with the boat and rescues everyone just as the building also collapses; however Stacie apparently drowns. However, with encouragement from Mikey J., Mike manages to resuscitate her with his son's help, and the family is happily reunited. They head to a relief camp where the reconciled Mike and Jenna talk about their future; on the remains of the Golden Gate Bridge, an American flag unfolds, giving hope that the city will recover and rebuild as rescue vehicles descend on the radically altered landscape of the San Francisco Bay Area. Then the camera zooms out to see the whole Bay Area, showing that the bay now extends south from San Jose to Santa Cruz, turning the area from San Francisco to Santa Cruz into an island. Characters *Michael "Mike" Peterson - Former Malibu Police Trooper and retired military officer, now an pilot. He is in his 60's. *Jenna Carver - Former Malibu Trooper and retired military officer; Mike's ex-love partner. She is in her 40's. *Stacie Peterson - Malibu Police Trooper; Mike's daughter from an former marriage. She is in her 30's. *Michael James "Mikey J." Peterson - Mike and Jenna's 13-year-old son. *Jennifer Carver "J.C." Peterson - Mike and Jenna's 10-year-old daughter.